Don't Look in the Drawer
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke wants to feel closer to his brother and therefore goes through his stuff whenever possible. But when he finds a mysterious drawer, he can't help but let his curiosity get the best of him. YAOI! UCHIHACEST! One-shot. For Itachi's birthday :D


**Okay so this is for Itachi, since his birthday is right here, right now! :D Hurray! And yes, this is how obsessed I am with Naruto, I remember some character birthdays. Naruto's tenth of October, Sasuke's twenty third of July, Itachi's ninth of June…Yes, I am a nerd and I embrace it.  
>-<strong>

Sasuke looked around the house, he had just woken up a few minutes ago and he saw no signs of his brother around which meant he was all alone. And he could partake in his favorite pass time, look through Itachi's stuff and see if he could find anything funny and or disturbing. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that there was a text from his brother say he had gone to work and would be back at around six. Sasuke smirked, oh the fun that could be had when the older was away.

He walked down the hall, noting how loud his footsteps were in a completely silent house. Ever since his parents died Sasuke had always found this silence to be intrusive and creepy but there wasn't much he could do about it. His music was only so loud.

His brother's door opened with a slight creak at the hinges. Whenever he came into Itachi's room, he hadn't really found anything of interest but it was still fun to almost spy on his brother; it made Sasuke feel like a very weird detective. But why would he do this? The simple answer was, he had nothing better to do. The complex answer was; he was in love with Itachi.

When their parents died, Itachi almost sucked himself farther into his shell, cutting off all ties he had with his the remainder of the family, Sasuke included. And it seemed almost impossible to be able to avoid someone you talked and saw everyday, but apparently it was possible. And for some reason that almost hurt Sasuke that much more and almost caused this obsession with his brother. There was the urge to learn more about him, it was practically screaming through his head every second of every waking moment. And that's when he decided to start going through Itachi's stuff. He saw embarrassing things and the like; but it was never enough for Sasuke. He had to keep the amount of information growing and growing otherwise he felt like he was going to explode! He figured it this way; if Itachi had nothing to say, then obviously he had nothing to hide.

Sasuke found that to be completely logical.  
>-<p>

Itachi sighed as he entered the board room. He hated leaving the house when Sasuke was sleeping but this was an emergency meeting and he needed to oversee whatever crisis was going on around here. He doubted it was anything serious and most of the time it was just a slight waste of his life.

What was really concerned him was Sasuke. He had been noticing a slight change in his brother's behavior. There was something far more sneaky about him, but Itachi didn't really know what it was. It almost seemed like the younger was far more excited whenever he left the house for extended periods of time. He doubted Sasuke would do something illegal while he was gone; Sasuke didn't seem much like the drugs and alcohol type and even if he was, Itachi had a sharp nose. He would be able to smell it on Sasuke's breath or in the air. Plus, Sasuke's motion hadn't been impaired and he wasn't having mood swings, so that ruled out everything else.

Though, Itachi had been noticing the stuff in his room had been moved around, even if it was a little, tiny bit. He had always had sharp eyes and an urge for everything to be neat and set up just right. He smirked a little to himself then. Sasuke had been going through his stuff and he could only guess the reason why.

Sasuke had always been an important aspect of his life and even since their parents had died, he had become slightly detached from his brother, but with good reason. He had always harbored a secret obsession with Sasuke, something he parents had regulated with their presence. But now that they were gone, it was like giving a drug addict their fix. His every thought revolved around Sasuke and he couldn't get his sweet little brother out of his head. He loved him so much that it actually hurt to be away from him for prolonged periods of time. And he had a feeling Sasuke felt at least, slightly similar. Why else would he be going through Itachi's things? It wasn't like he had anything to hide from his brother…Itachi's eyes narrowed at that thought. He actually did have one things to hide and he hoped Sasuke would never, EVER, find out about it.

Itachi was a slight sadist. He had noticed this trait in himself around Middle School when instead of getting a girlfriend, he would much rather make them cry. It only got worse in high school and college. When he could take people to his bed and experiment with his fetish. He blamed it on his father constantly controlling him; if he hadn't he doubted he would have such a strong urge to control other people and make them feel humiliated or hurt.

That's when Itachi noticed everyone in the room was staring at him. He looked around him to Kisame, who was secretly sliding him a set of notes on the problem at hand. He looked down at them and smirked.

" All of you worry that profits are down, but that only means one thing for this company. We're making quality products that the customers are satisfied with. Tell me why that is a problem that requires its own meeting?" Itachi question settling back in his chair and looking at the cowering man at the front of the table. All the eyes turned towards him and he started to shake, stuttering his words.

The man practically fainted and was dragged out by some of his co-workers, making Itachi smirk as he stood up to exit the board room. As he reached the door, his loyal secretary and body guard following behind him, he turned to look at the other people. " We'll be merging with Uzumaki Corp in three days and the merger will boost profits like no other; I suggest before you throw a large meeting that you consider other events for the company along with our loyal customer base. Thanks for wasting my time."

He walked out of the room with Kisame and Deidara chuckling behind him. The blond pushed hair out of his face before handing the Uchiha a stack of files covered with sticky notes and other loose sheets of paper. Itachi sighed a little. " You know," Deidara began smiling a little bit at Itachi, " you have no pressing matters until tomorrow afternoon when you have to go to lunch with Uzumaki Kyuubi. The only thing you had today was that meeting and you cleared up whatever doubts they were having right away, so you could technically take the day off. You know, rest up a little bit before going to your brunch date. I remember quite well that Kyuubi is a handful and a half."

The three of them sighed a little at that. They had all gone to college together, but Itachi had met Kyuubi in High School. The only reason they saw each other outside school was because both their little brothers were best friends, something Itachi couldn't believe at first but after he got to know Kyuubi, understood completely. The red hair may have acted like a lunatic but he was actually someone who seemed to understand him; even his lusts because it was something they both shared.

" Yeah but that guy could party!" Kisame said with a wide, toothy smile. " Man, I miss him. We should all go out for drinks one of these days."

" Well you'll be seeing him a hell of a lot more after the merger." Itachi said casually as he went up to his office. The two of him followed watching Itachi fill his briefcase with the files and putting on his jacket. " I'm going to take your advice Deidara, I need a day off before meeting with that man. I'll see you two tomorrow."  
>-<p>

Sasuke had gone through Itachi's entire room, even the files on his computer, his emails, and anything he could get his greedy hands on; nothing interesting popped-up. Not even porn. He was beginning to believe that his brother was asexual or celibate, or something like that. No man was this reserved in his sex life.

Even he had experimented with his best friend, Naruto. But then again they had both been wasted to the point where he barely remembered what happened. Though, one part of that experience had stood out the most in his mind to the point where no matter what he did; he couldn't forget it.

Itachi had saw them. He may have never mentioned it; but Sasuke knew that it hadn't been a drunk fantasy. His brother had been standing in the doorway, it have only been for a second or two but their eyes had locked. Sasuke had never been more turned on than when his brother watched him please Naruto. Something about Itachi's gaze made Sasuke believe that his brother had been enchanted, that he liked watching; or just seeing Sasuke in the throws of passion.

Either way, Sasuke had found that he couldn't forget what happened to him, or how he felt about Itachi. It was the ultimate passion without either of them getting physically intimate. Sasuke smirked a little as he spun Itachi's computer chair back to its original position. He had almost wanted to leave the room completely disheveled so his brother would be suspicious of his actions. He wondered how Itachi would react if he found his room completely destroyed. If he would be angry with him, or something far more arousing. Sasuke smirked as he exited the room, but them something shiny caught his eye. Something he had never seen before.

Sasuke kneeled down and lifted the white sheet off what he had always assumed to be a side table. His eye brows raised in surprise when he saw that it was actually a small dresser. The first two drawers were completely normal, but the third had two metal hinges, both locked; one needed a key, the other a number code.

Sasuke had always figured that his brother had some kind of secret, but he never imagined it would be something he would have lock up. Images and assumptions flooded through his mind as he reached for a lock. In all of his exploring around Itachi's room and the house he had never found a key, especially not one small enough to open the other lock, so first would be the number lock. He tried Itachi's birthday, the establishment date of the company, his parents' birthdays and even the date of their death, but it accomplished nothing. He even started to just put random numbers in to see if he could get lucky.

That's when the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. There was only one other significant date in the Uchiha clan, especially to his brother. Sasuke's birthday, and sure enough when he put in seven, two, and three, the lock sprang off, falling to the floor.

Sasuke smirked, wanting very much to smash that other lock with a rock or something else of that nature. He wouldn't let his lack of a key stop him. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a bobby pins Deidara left over from when he was to lazy to actually go back to his house after a long night of drinking. He bent it, causing it to jut out in a straight line before returning back to Itachi's room. He shoved it into the lock and jiggled it around, trying to turn it but finding it almost impossible. He almost thought the bobby pin was going to snap off in the lock when he heard an all to familiar voice.

" What do you think you're doing?" Itachi's silken voice called out. Sasuke looked up, seeing his brother leaning in the door way. He forgot how silent his brother could be when he was trying; he was like the wind sometimes, it was kind of scary. Sasuke dropped the bobby pin and stood up, there was a flush staining his cheeks as he pushed past Itachi and ran into his room.

Itachi looked down at the drawer, noticing that Sasuke had managed to get one of the locks off. He supposed that it would kill the fun if he changed the combination and just clicked it back on the hinge. If Sasuke wanted to find out his dirtiest of secrets, he would have to work a little bit harder at it.

Itachi followed Sasuke into his room, where the younger was laying face down on his bed, almost trying to tempt Itachi with splendor. He saw Sasuke jump as he shut the door and sat down next to his little brother. Sasuke rolled over, a slight pout on his lips. " I'm sorry for going through your stuff, now leave me alone to wallow in my shame."

" Don't look in the drawer." Itachi said simply and Sasuke looked as though he had been shocked to life.

" What?" He knew exactly what Itachi said but for some reason his brain wasn't processing the information like it should have.

" You heard me, you can look through my stuff all you want but that drawer is off limits. Especially to you." Itachi got up then, a deadly smile on his lips as he shut Sasuke's door behind him.

Sasuke sat up then, looking almost angrily at the door. Itachi thought he would heed that little 'warning' but Sasuke knew there was something in there that he needed to see, needed to know, something he just needed in general. And he wouldn't rest until he found out what it was. -

**Later that evening, after Itachi fell asleep.**

Sasuke leaned out into the hallway, making sure he wasn't making a single sound as he stepped slowly across the floor towards his brother's room. It was deathly silent in the house and he had thought it was quiet earlier when no one but him was home. He reached Itachi's door, opening it quickly so it wouldn't make to much noise.

The light from the moon shone perfectly through the small opening of Itachi's black curtains, bathing the top half of his face in pale light, making his skin almost glow with his beauty. Sasuke wanted to lean in and kiss his brother so badly in the moment but resisted the urge. Now was not the time to get distracted. He spied his prize on Itachi's desk, glittering dully in the dim light. Itachi's ring of keys. Sasuke took a step towards them and Itachi rolled over, making a humming noise as he did so. The younger tensed up but when his brother said nothing, he continued moving forward.

When he finally reached his prize a thought donned on him, keys were extremely loud and tended to jingle when you moved with them. Sasuke stayed there, completely frozen as he examined his brother's keys. There was only one small key and it was at the edge of the ring, the farthest away from the part where you could remove it. Sasuke picked up the key ring, making sure he muffled the sounds by hugging the keys to his body. He grabbed onto the small key and slowly began pulling it off and without a single complication, was able to remove it and set the keys back down on Itachi's desk.

Sasuke was about to pat himself on the back for being such sneaky little bastard when he heard Itachi start to stir; the older opened his eyes and sat up slightly, eyeing his little brother sleepily. " Sasuke, what are you doing in here?"

" I had a nightmare." The words came out like they had a million times before; he had managed to break himself of that habit when he was about ten but he had a feeling that maybe Itachi would believe him; even if it seemed far too strange.

Itachi blinked a couple times before scooting over and making room for his little brother. Sasuke was surprised by that and before he could even really think it through, got into Itachi's bed. He thanked the gods for the pockets in his pants and slid the key inside, to the very bottom, hoping it wouldn't fall out before morning.

The older Uchiha sighed heavily, wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and snuggling his face up into the crook of his neck. Sasuke felt warmth spread through out his entire body but instead of shying away from it, let it consume him. He had forgotten how safe he felt when Itachi's strong arms encased his form. He snuggled back, forcing more of himself into Itachi's body and the older fought down a smirk. Sasuke was getting daring but not enough to where he would make the first move. Itachi knew that he would definitely have that pleasure.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling tingles go down his spine as Itachi's hot, even breath tickled his neck. He squirmed very briefly and came into contact with Itachi's groin, noting that it was slightly hard. He smirked a little to himself; he had always hoped Itachi had feeling like he did but he never knew his brother was going to be so daring as to open himself up when in such a vulnerable state like this, when his dark pleasures were springing to the surface. -

**THE NEXT MORNING! :D**

Sasuke awoke to Itachi's alarm going off right next to his head. He shied away from it like it was death and tried to cover his head up with the blanket warming his body, but found it unable to move. He pouted and realized the reason that it wasn't moving was his brother's arm, heavily laying onto of the fabric. He smiled a little remembering where he was and his mission that would unfold as soon as Itachi left for work.

The older Uchiha sighed, blowing cool air into Sasuke's ear and making him squirm like none other. Itachi didn't know how arousing he could be when he wanted. He pulled himself over Sasuke and slapped the clock, turning it off. He laid back down, breathing out heavily as he did so. Sasuke could tell he didn't want to go to work, and he could understand that. Tomorrow he would have to return to his hell hole of a college.

" Good morning Sasuke." Itachi seemed to say but it was difficult to make out since the older's head was in a pillow. He looked up as Sasuke rolled over.

" I hate your alarm." The younger replied, mouth slurring slightly from sleep. Itachi smirked a little and rolled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom for his shower. Sasuke considered walking into the bathroom with his brother and sharing a shower like when they were younger but decided that Itachi's bed was far too comfortable to leave. He rolled around, savoring the warmth his body was experiencing.

He jolted a little when he heard the water shut off and the door close. Itachi walked into the room and walked around with only a towel on his waist. Sasuke hadn't even realized he fell back asleep. He sat up and got out of Itachi's bed, stretching before making his way to Itachi's bedroom door. He opened it just as soon as Itachi's towel dropped; Sasuke found himself entranced by his older brother's form.

It was etched with muscles, looking more like a sculpture than a body. The creamy white skin still had slight droplets of water hanging from it, begging to be licked up by any soft mouth who dared. Itachi's hair was out of its usual pony tail, hanging to the middle of his back like a black water fall of silk. Sasuke felt the urge to go up to his brother and run his hands all over that body, through his hair, across his skin, but decided against it. Itachi turned towards him and Sasuke got an eyeful of what was stabbing into his thigh last night. Sasuke would have described it in one word 'DAMN!'. His brother was well equipped making Sasuke feel an almost inadequate shame as he looked down at his own pants. He frowned but then noticed Itachi was staring at him.

" You're naked." Was Sasuke intelligent reply.

Itachi smirked a little and shrugged. " You're clothed. Are we going to speak to each other in generalizations now?" Sasuke felt a pink tint coming up to his cheeks and he just shook his head, leaving the room with an almost defeated look on his face. Itachi shook his head with a smile on his lips. His little brother had been staring for an awfully long time and it amused Itachi to no end; his brother was getting more and more immersed in sin. It wouldn't be long now.

Sasuke didn't know why he had been acting so strange in Itachi's room but he shook his head of those thoughts and headed into his own. But that's when he remembered he should still have the key in his pocket. He stuck his hand in briefly and after about two seconds felt a freak out moment coming on; he couldn't feel the key. He assumed then that the key must have fallen out but upon further examination found that it was under one of the folds in his pocket. He nearly jumped for joy.

He heard slight knocking at his door before Itachi entered, looking completely not ready for whatever he was about to do. He was wearing jeans, dark washed but they hugged in all the right place; he wore a black wife beater and a gray over shirt. He looked like he was about to hit the clubs and not go to work; it baffled Sasuke.

" Hey, I'm going out for a brunch date with Kyuubi. We're going to finish up whatever plans we have for merging our companies. I'll be back in a couple hours so if you want to do anything with me today, just let me know." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. He waved goodbye to Sasuke before shutting his door.

The younger Uchiha rushed to his window, knowing that it took Itachi approximately twenty seconds to get to his car. And sure enough, after a few moments of waiting, Itachi was pulling his car out of the garage. He always knew when Itachi would leave or get home because of that door; yesterday had been a fluke. This time he would hear Itachi, especially if he opened his brother's window.

Sasuke saw Itachi pull out of the driveway and he abandoned his room and ran into his brother's. He pulled the window opened very slightly and sat down in front of the drawers. He didn't know how he many other changes he would get to do this so it had to be now. He undid the number lock and put the key from his pocket into the other. It fit perfectly. He turned it and the lock came off into his hand. He placed it on the floor and grabbed the wooden handle, pulling the draw out slowly.  
>-<p>

Itachi had barely driven a mile down the road before realizing there was something missing from his key ring; a very important something. He smirked a little bit at Sasuke's cleverness and then cursed it. Sasuke was about to be in for the shock of his life; that is unless he hadn't opened it yet. Somehow Itachi doubted that and turned his car around.

Sasuke had been naughty, very naughty. Itachi figured that bad boys did deserved to be punished.

Itachi found that to be completely logical.  
>-<p>

Sasuke could understand now why this drawer had been off-limits to him. It was the mother load of a secret and Itachi was a sadist or a masochist or something of that nature. Either way Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest as he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs; he wondered how many times his brother had used those or for that matter any of the stuff sitting in the drawer. He was about to see what else he could find when a hand landed on his shoulder, pulling his up and back onto the bed. Itachi stared down at him, his eyes a smoldering mass of anger and amusement.

" Tsk, tsk." Itachi muttered grabbing the hand cuffs from his brother. " Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Sasuke's face was flushed with embarrassment and he hadn't even heard the garage door open, how was Itachi so smooth? " I left my car outside the garage." Itachi said matter-of-factly. " I know that's what you're wondering and why my window is open. You're not as sneaky as you think you are. I used the same tricks for when Mom and Dad where out of town and you weren't around so I could have sex with my boyfriends."

" What are you going to do?" Sasuke's voice was strained, full of his shame and Itachi only smirked down at his little brother.

" Bad little boys deserved to be punished, don't you agree?"

" No!" Sasuke said about to get off of Itachi's bed but the older pushed him back down, pressing him into the mattress with his weight. He took the hand cuffs and slapped them on Sasuke's wrists, locking him up on the head board. Itachi looked down at his little brother, his arms folded across his chest with a triumphant smirk on his lips. Sasuke felt like he was looking at a cat; one that was about to devour a canary.

" Trying to run away won't solve anything." Itachi said as he bent over and grabbed other things from the drawer. Sasuke tried to look but his arm was blocking his view, making his heart thud even harder as he heard noises without being able to put pictures to them. He whimpered a little and Itachi reached up, stroking Sasuke's face so gently that he leaned into the touch. But he knew that touch was filled with gentle lies. " Don't fight what you want Sasuke. Even now, I can see the desire burning in your eyes."

Sasuke cursed, his body was betraying him, he could feel the burn of arousal in his veins and wondered why this was turning him on so much. He wasn't sure if it was just the look in Itachi's eye or the unspoken plans on his brother's lips.

Itachi pulled off his over shirt and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. " Hey Kyuubi, I'm a little tied up at the moment and we'll have to reschedule for tomorrow…" There was a pause as Itachi rolled his eyes. " I wouldn't be able to call you if I was actually tied up. You should know by now that no one overpowers me…" There was a smirk on his lips as he hung up the line.

" You had sex with Kyuubi?" Sasuke practically yelled, almost astounded. Itachi shrugged a little.

" Life happens when you're drunk, but I think you know that." He said and Sasuke's face heated up that much more. " You had drunk sex with Naruto if I'm not mistaken. And you should know that it's just harmless fun between friends."

Sasuke shook his head a little; he could hear the hint of jealousy in Itachi's tone and it frightened him but at the same time aroused him. The sheer possessiveness was making his body react in the very opposite way he wanted. He had decided by this point that his body was evil.

Itachi got on the bed, straddling his little brother and making Sasuke's heart beat like thunder in his ears. He leaned down, his lips softly tracing up Sasuke's neck to his mouth. His lips were soft yet fierce against Sasuke's making him whimper, ever so gently. Itachi let his tongue push gently at his little brother's lip, parting the tightly pack petals and sucking the bottom one into his mouth. Sasuke whined instantly, giving Itachi the opportunity to dip his tongue into the younger Uchiha's mouth. At first Sasuke fought, trashing around the bed, for about three seconds before he let Itachi do as he pleased.

His tongue was skilled, coaxing Sasuke's to play with him with soft moves and pushes. Sasuke felt pleasure pouring into his gut, making the muscles in his groin twitch to life. He bucked up into Itachi's hip, making the two of them moan lustfully and Itachi pulled out of the kiss and started to lick down Sasuke's neck. " It's going to be a problem if you don't stop trying to assert your dominance as a lover." Itachi muttered into Sasuke's neck, making him shiver. "I'm the only top here."

Sasuke whined as Itachi grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open. The younger was about to berate him when Itachi dipped his head in and took hold of one of his nipples with his teeth, making Sasuke moan louder than he had expected. Itachi smirked and continued to tug and bite Sasuke's nipple, his body jerked and bucked up into Itachi's.

The older was very amused by how well Sasuke was taking the pain and pleasure and letting it fuel his arousal instead of hinder it. Itachi moved his mouth up, sucking on the side of Sasuke's neck. He switched between sucking and biting before pulling back to reveal an almost black mark on the side of Sasuke's neck. Itachi smirked and pressed two fingers into the mark, making Sasuke cry out with pain. It hadn't hurt when he got it but now that Itachi was touching it, the pain shot up his back and made him grit his teeth.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke who was panting with the pain the mark on his next caused him and the older Uchiha found himself getting more and more aroused. He rubbed his thumb gently over the mark, and Sasuke gave a small hiss of pain. " The pain is nice in certain places…" Itachi muttered as his hands traced down Sasuke's lithe form. His fingers were fondling every inch of skin he could touch before they dropped down to the hem of Sasuke's pants. He pulled them and Sasuke's boxer's off in one tug, allowing his cock to spring free.

Itachi would have been lying if he said he hadn't been shocked by how hard Sasuke actually was. It was a raging hard-on; red at the tip, angrily begging for Itachi to be the cause of its release. He reached down, toying with the head, making Sasuke whimper with pleasure. Itachi smirked a little as he took the head of Sasuke's cock into his mouth, sucking it so lightly that the younger Uchiha tried to close his legs to almost eliminate the ticking sensation. " Control is an illusion." Itachi said pulling his mouth off Sasuke and stroking his length heatedly. Sasuke moaned as he bucked up into Itachi's hand, his body craving the pleasure only his brother could bring him. He smirked a little at Sasuke's face. " Once you get rid of the illusion, you realize that you're never truly in control and that there is always some pulling the strings. And just as father controlled me, I will control you. I'll control the amount of pleasure or pain you receive, where you will receive it, and it will be from." The older reached over for something he had placed on the top of the drawers and brought it in front of Sasuke's face, giving a confused look. " Do you know what this is?" Sasuke shook his head and cried out when the cold metal ring hugged his cock a little to closely. " It's a cock ring and I think you'll be able to tell why."

Sasuke moaned as Itachi furiously jerked him off; he felt the coils of muscle tightening in his stomach and the pain of his cock adding to the arousal he was feeling as his brother continued to please him. Sasuke arched up but then felt his orgasm stolen away at the last second, making him slam into the bed. Pain was starting to outweigh pleasure as Sasuke laid there, panting and wanting very much to cum. He eyed Itachi who was just smirking down at him.

" It hurts!" Sasuke cried and Itachi just shrugged. He leaned down and started to kiss Sasuke's thighs, making his cock twitch and be even more constricted by the ring. He hissed not quite on the brink of agony yet, the pleasure was still watering it down. Sasuke noticed his wrists and arms were starting to become sore because of the hand cuffs. And his neck was throbbing. He realized then that Itachi was very sneaky, he knew the pain would eventually come at full force and he would have to beg his brother to alleviate it. But the problem was Sasuke's pride wouldn't allow it. Itachi nipped at Sasuke's thighs, getting closer to his blocked arousal.

Itachi took him into his mouth again, teasingly sucking on the head of Sasuke's cock. His teeth grated down the sides, making Sasuke whine with fear of Itachi biting him and the older smirked. The pain his caused wasn't so abrupt, it was something that took hold later on; he could tell Sasuke knew that but there was always doubt because he wasn't in control. It was very arousing. He could feel the ache in his pants but he wanted Sasuke to give in a little more; to let go of his pride and beg.

The older reached up and grabbed a bottle of lube, starting to coat his fingers. He made eye contact with Sasuke and he could see no objections in his brother's eyes so he continued with what he was doing, dipping one finger into Sasuke's hole. Itachi practically purred at the tight muscles constricting his finger and pulling him deeper into the tight hole. Sasuke was shaking with unfulfilled pleasure as the second finger entered him.

They pulled apart and stretched the opening wider and Itachi smirked down at the hole, loving the way how it begged to be filled by his cock. It was already shamefully wet before his fingers started to probe around; now if only his brother would vocalize his needs.

Sasuke was moaning as the fingers did their magic inside him; it was a shamefully decadent experience. But he couldn't ignore the pain coming from his cock, his body, and now his ass. The first finger had been uncomfortable, the second only added to that. It was strange because he would feel pleasure and then he would feel pain; he knew Itachi was controlling it and he had a feeling that his brother wanted him to beg for it. And he was about ready to do so. The pain was taking so much away from the pleasure that he felt it was compromising his enjoyment. Two more fingers entered him at the same time and it made Sasuke yowl with pain. Itachi smirked as he started to jerk his brother's cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Sasuke was crying out as his body started turn the pain into pure bliss, practically blinding him with an intoxicating feeling.

" Please…" Was the only work Sasuke could muster up from the haze but it was followed by something that almost made the Uchiha loose it. " Itachi, please." The older felt his cock twitch with excitement and he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out, straddling Sasuke's chest. He grabbed the back of his brother's head and pressed the soft, curious lips to the head. Sasuke gave it light kisses before opening his mouth enough to suck teasingly on the tip. Itachi forced Sasuke mouth open more by thrusting even more of himself into Sasuke. He struggled on the massive cock in his mouth but after a few moments of adjusting he was able to deep throat his brother and get used to the rhythm he was moving his hips too. Sasuke was moaning around the cock; letting the vibrations please his brother even more.

He pulled his cock out of Sasuke's mouth and then covered himself in a lube, to make sure his brother wouldn't feel a large amount of pain as he entered, but he wanted it to hurt just a little; something like this deserved the sacrifice of pain for pleasure.

Itachi positioned himself to enter Sasuke and the younger wrapped his fingers around the metal of the cuffs, bracing himself for that massive cock to enter him. And when it finally did, in one good thrust, Sasuke practically screamed. He wrapped legs around Itachi's waist, making him pull his brother deeper and he almost regretted it because the pain seemed to get even worse.

" Give it time." Itachi muttered, trying his hardest not to thrust into his brother. If this had been anyone else, he would have just kept moving causing them to suffer until the pleasure kicked in; but Sasuke was far too important to hurt.

" Okay…Do it again." Itachi thrusted again and Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt his brother fully. The pain was like his own person ecstasy. He was panting and groaning but then he felt a sheer amount of pleasure enter his system and he cried out. Itachi smirked. " Mmm! More." And he did it again, making Sasuke shake with pleasure.

Itachi wanted to pull off the cock ring off now but he didn't want Sasuke to cum right away like he thought he might; Sasuke body was still immature and not fully used to pleasure and would give in right away. Itachi smirked as he reached up and undid the cuffs. He was surprised when Sasuke's arms instantly wrapped around his neck, pulling his body up from the bed.

" You're not going to slap me in the face when you cum are you?" Sasuke said in a completely serious tone. The older Uchiha laughed a little as he smirked a his little brother.

" Only if you want me to...Do you?" Sasuke shook his head furiously as Itachi pushed up into Sasuke, rubbing his cock against that little spot that made his brother see the very gods. His nails dug into Itachi's back; the pleasure making him go insane.

They rocked and enjoyed the sheer pleasure coming off of one another before getting serious again. Sasuke started to move up and down on his brother's cock as Itachi thrusted up to meet him, both moaning and kissing each other passionately. Sasuke whimpered as he felt his release sneaking up on him a second time.

Itachi pushed them down, making Sasuke rest on his hands and knees. He was thrusting furiously into his brother, feeling his pent up orgasm springing up in his stomach. The muscles were starting to become weak from holding it so long. He gripped onto his brother's hips, his nails nipping into the pale, soft skin that resided there.

" Itachi, please. I wanna cum! Take the ring off." Itachi debated that for a moment as he continued to please his brother. He didn't want to cum before Sasuke; that would just be embarrassing and not the way he wanted to end it. So after further waiting pulled the ring off. Sasuke came the moment it was gone.

Itachi smirked as he continued to thrust into Sasuke. " That was quick…You were holding it for a long time. How does it feel to let it all go?" The greedy body of his little brother felt like it was swallowing him, making his cock ache even more went pent up need. His thrusts were sporadic and needy as Sasuke continued to whine and moan like a bitch in heat.

" Amazing…" Sasuke replied as Itachi filled him with his hot seed. Sasuke gripped the sheets and cried out as Itachi finished by thrusting a few more times, riding out his orgasm.  
>-<p>

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Sasuke got out of his brother's car, glaring at the school he had chosen to attend. It was stealing his time away from his beloved brother. Itachi smirked a little as Sasuke limped slightly, getting out of his car; he hadn't gone easy on him but it was worth it. Sasuke and Itachi had never been this close before and it was just the way both Uchihas liked it.

" I love you." Itachi said as Sasuke turned around to close the door.

" I love you too." And Sasuke shut the door, walking over to Naruto who was waving stupidly at him. Kyuubi snuck around the back of the car and got in; smirking at his Uchiha friend.

" Hello Itachi." He said and Itachi pulled away from the school, Kyuubi buckling his seat belt.

" How did you know?" Kyuubi hummed a little with a shrug.

" A little fox told me that Sasuke was getting far more sloppy with his explorations and after many times with coming up with nothing, he would start to notice even the most tiny things. It was only a matter of time."

" Speaking of little foxes, how is Naruto?" Kyuubi smirked then.

" Absolutely perfect."  
>-<p>

**I have to go to school soon, so I'ma wrap this up! I love you Itachi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
